robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Be. Careful.
So, I made an account for this creepypasta site because I've been going through some .. interesting things concerning ROBLOX lately. I know that when I look back on the story that it looks completely dumb and cliché. But still, I never really expected something dumb and cliché to happen in real life, but it happened to me so.. I don't know, usually I take things like this better than I did but this is all too... unsettling I guess.. Anyways starting off my day in my usual way I get ready, clean the house then play ROBLOX. I don't know why I play ROBLOX but I've played it since I was a little kid so I spend my time making games that usually have little success but even so, it makes me happy. So anyway, I go to my computer and went to turn it on. Little did I know that it was already on and I was about to get the shock of my life. I turned on my computer screen and I got jumpscared instantly. As I just woke up I almost fainted as I did not expect this. My screensaver was now a jumpscare, a mangled face taking up the entirety of the screen. Great. I changed it back then realised my webcam was on.. I was a bit concerned but there was no software that I left on that filmed. I immediately thought everything was normal, my family was playing a prank on me. That was very far from the truth. I saw that ROBLOX was the only thing active on my browser, I went to look at the page, everything looked normal. So, since I own a group I went to update the status. I saw that on the group wall, scammers were spamming sites. As usual. So, I started deleting them. I saw this comment from a user that for the life of me I can't remember. It was a strange username.. It read: "Be careful with your group" I replied ( still using the group wall ) What do you mean by that.? 2 minutes or so later the page refreshed.. The name of that group had been changed to "Be careful" The image had been changed to a person hanging by a noose on a dead tree but the face on the person was upright and the eyes looked as if they were on the brink of death but also glistening with malice. None of the text on the group had been changed but all of the group members but me had been changed to a basic avatar. I thought that the skin colour changer didn't allow that anymore? I soon realised that the avatars had a creepy smile (that was already in the game). Still, I was concerned so I posted this: "To the person who did this, why are you doing this and what made you do it to US!?" No reply but the page refreshed anew, the group name had been changed to: "He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake" I thought somebody was just being funny because it was nearly Christmas at the time but then I saw that the group photo had changed. It was me, in my bed, sleeping. The person was legit. I covered my webcam, I put everything back to normal and notified ROBLOX. I'm still shook that the photo scarred me for life and they managed to install malware into my computer. Let's say that there's yet another account spamming links onto the group wall. And that account is mine. ROBLOX finally contacted me and I managed to get my account back after long verification. I had screenshots but I'm not posting them here because it was creepy seeing them in my *recent* tab. I got my account back, it had been changed of course. my group had been disowned and it belonged to the same person who posted: "Be careful with your group" I was scrolling through my friends list: they were all changed into that red shirt black trousers creepy smile avatar. One of them, being my best friend, I contacted them using ROBLOX. No reply. Facebook. No reply. messenger ( this time using my phone ) I said: me-U ok? Friend_No, computer virus, getting a new computer, not as good. Me-U kno the source? Friend_Some dude on roblox. He said something like: be careful with your account, creepy music started playing on my browser, my screensaver changed to a hanging guy on a dead tree, I didn't see anything more, my computer died right then and there. Me-Holy Sh** no way.. * I sent him the screenshots I still had * Friend_*He freaked and asked if I contacted ROBLOX* Me-Yea but I don't think they believe me. Friend_You should get a new acc and delete your current roblox Me-No, too much to lose. Friend_ Suit yourself but be careful, ok? < Conversation end > At this point my heart was racing and palms sweating for the dear life of my computer that I need for my schoolwork projects. I put my headset on and then I could hear whispering and a woman breathing very fast. Then I heard footsteps. A Man's deep voice muttered: "Be. Careful." Then I could hear a loud noise like metal hitting a wall then the sound of .. a head hitting the floor shortly after. A couple minutes later I was backing up my computer and then I heard: You're next, BE CAREFUL! * maniac laughter * I went to ROBLOX, realised it was just a ROBLOX audio clip that was playing. ANYWAYS that's all I have for you guys today, I'll notify you of new content ( If I'm not dead )when new Sh** happens in my life I guess! Trying to stay positive but idk anymore, It's pretty hard sleeping thinking about all the events and staying in the past and not moving on. Btw my friend got his new computer, he's restricted from even putting his mouse cursor above anything that has to do with ROBLOX. Poor him. Goodbye! Category:Marked for Review